Problem: The lifespans of zebras in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average zebra lives $20.5$ years; the standard deviation is $3.9$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a zebra living less than $32.2$ years.
Answer: The probability of a particular zebra living less than $32.2$ years is ${99.7\%} + {0.15\%}$, or $99.85\%$.